narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Enemies of the Leaf
Team 21 was briefed on their mission at the hokage's office. They were supposed to meet with team Keika later that day at the rendezvous point. Their mission was to eliminate two members of a new organization known only as Asashin no rīgu. They were warned that there enemies were ruthless and strong. Team 21 got to the gate where Team Keika were waiting. They set off towards the location of the two people they were to eliminate. "Team Keika when we get into battle our teams will split - you fight one and we fight the other, got it?!" Itanji told team Keika. Having just barely returned to Konoha, Eighth Hokage Sarada had assigned the two teams a new mission. Keika groaned, "Argh... I still haven't fully recovered from entering Tailed Beast Mode..." Boruto and Himawari were at opposite sides of Keika, supporting her using her arms. Boruto spoke sweetly and calmly, "It's okay, sis. We got you." Himawari had one hand on her sister and the other over her eyes. She thought, Backlash, huh? Well, that's no surprise as it was the first time I had used the Tenshōgan. They stumbled out of the Hokage's office, chasing after Team 21. Boruto stuck around with Keika while telling Himawari to go ahead. She was quite reluctant but went anyway. She never went where Boruto asked her too. All she did was hide at home until she could spot her siblings' chakra signatures on their way to the rendezvous point. Keika had pretty much fully recovered, although she was slightly limping. Kurama yelled, Keika, are you okay? I'm sorry for forcing you. She replied, It's good, Kurama. We ''did successfully seal and transport your other half here.'' Kurama went silent. At the right time, too. Itanji had suggested that they split their forces to deal with their two adversaries. Keika's team will take one, Itanji's will take the other. The two teams ran through the day. They had to travel fast to intercept the two rogue ninja. "We should get to the location of their camp tomorrow morning" Shinto reported "What do we know about these two ninjas?" Sashine asked "Well, one of them wields Tetsu, a shugoki blade, and the other, not much is known about him. He is believed to be a Snake Sage and is possibly a follower of Orochimaru." Itanji briefed them The two teams set up camp and Itanji started a fire. Then they settled down un-aware of the serpent watching from the edge of their camp, in the morning it was gone. Both Boruto and Himawari were suspicious when they heard the name "Orochimaru". The two were on first watch when Himawari set up a connection using a thin chakra line between her and Boruto's temples. Onii-chan. Do you see the snake? she asked. Yeah, he replied, Definitely a spying snake. The two kept their eyes unwavering, altough technically, they weren't actually looking. They whispered to Keika, who had volunteered for second watch, about the snake. She nodded and stood, waiting for the light of dawn to emerge. Dawn had broken and the teams broke up camp to keep moving. After three minutes of leaping through trees, Keika stood on a tree branch, waiting for the others to catch up. At the same time, Boruto and Himawari's eyes widened. Boruto yelled, "Stop!" just when Keika was about to take a step onto the next branch. Keika sensed it too and entered a version 1 chakra cloak to protect her from the explosion that just ripped through the trees in front of her. "Oh my, the Leaf sent their jinchūriki to eliminate us?" a voice cooed, "They acknowledge our strength!" Shinto activated his sharingan to wearch for signs of the opponent. "There he is!!" Shinto pointed at the enemy ninja... "Keika you take this one we will go ahead an fight the other one." Itanji ordered. Team 21 flickered over the enemy and ran off to confront his team mate. "You must be Tonoshi Kurashi, huh?" Sashinr asked the monster standing only a few steps away. Without answering he sprung into action, swinging his blade with inhuman strength. "Combination X" Yelled Itanji, the other two nodded. The three ninja formed a line, then they all threw smoke bombs. When the smoke cleared all members of team 21 had vanished. Keika entered her Tailed Beast Mode, manifesting her Adamantine Sealing Balls. Boruto entered Tenseigan Chakra Mode while Himawari entered Tenshōgan Chakra Mode. The other adversary, the supposed user of , cackled, "Already going all out? I am seriously honored!" Keika announced, "I am Keika Uzumaki, Daughter of the Seventh Hokage, Jinchūriki of Kurama and the Crimson Beast Princess!" Boruto gaped at Keika. Uh... Seriously? Did you ''just come up with that?'' Keika made a weak smile, Eh-heh-heh.... Yeah, I made that up just now. Boruto rolled his eyes and shouted, "I am Boruto Uzumaki, Son of the Seventh Hokage, Wielder of the Tenseigan and Konoha's Cyan Flash!" Yeah, I ''just made that up too.'' Himawari decided once and for all that her name will change forever. "I am Tenkai Tenshi, Daughter of the Seventh Hokage, Head of the Tenshi Branch, Wielder of the Tenshōgan! I have cast off my old name and will now take full responsibility over my clansmen!" The voice of Chinatsu Ōtsutsuki cheered in her head, Well done, my reincarnation. Now, end this battle like a proper head should! Tenkai closed her eyes and settled her chakra cloak. Her clothing condensed into armor and in her left hand, she wielded her sword. She knew at once what it was: the Holy Sword Excalibur. Tenkai now believed that she was backed up by God and was given the holy sword to cleave the wicked. She chanted, "Sword of Promised Victory, lend me your power. Guide me in my path of kingship. Help me to make sound decisions, including the one I make right now. I cleave the wicked man I see. Choose his fate, Excalibur!" She charged the man, who had charged back with a fist infused with his senjutsu chakra. She easily sliced through the chakra enveloping it, careful not to cut the man himself. She had already decided what to do with the man. She told Keika, "Wear him down, sister." Keika made her trademark twisted smile, "Why, yes, sister." Tenkai just sat in a tree branch, observing her siblings. Excalibur was still in her hand, like the world's most dangerous pencil. She leapt from the tree when she saw that her siblings had bound him with the Adamantine Sealing Chains. She held Excalibur over her head and was about to drive it into the man's skull when a voice from the blade ordered, Stop. Immediately, Tenkai froze. She projected her thoughts into the blade asking, What should I do? The blade replied, Sever his head. But first, tell your siblings to loosen their grip on the chains. She nodded and said, "Loosen up, sister." She brought the blade horizontal then performed a slash, freeing the head from the rest of the body. She straightened and dispelled her chakra mode, leaving her in her clothes. Except, they weren't her clothes. She was wearing a kimono with a Rinnegan design on the back. Tenkai reached for her head and felt a crown made out of gold. She delved into her psyche, complaining to Chinatsu, Hey, I never bargained for a magical makeover! Chinatsu was too busy doubling over in laughter to reply.